


Unabashedly You

by petorikouru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoyed Sakusa Kiyoomi, Black Jackals bonding, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto being an idiot, Comedy, Friday nights with Bokuto, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, MSBY, MSBY Bonding, Meian Shuugo is tired, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Team Bonding, They love Bokuto even if they don't want to admit it, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petorikouru/pseuds/petorikouru
Summary: Well. That was that.Adriah surmised that finding out why Bokuto was standing buck ass naked in the middle of their shared living space, looking as resolved as ever, wouldn’t be too bad of a recreational activity for a rainy Friday evening.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	Unabashedly You

In the eyes of captain Meian, Bokuto was a man of distinct charm. 

Though a rambunctious character, all of his teammates would agree that he was one of the more easygoing members of the bunch, especially when compared to the arrogant and prickly personalities of Atsumu and Sakusa. However, Meian conceded that Bokuto harbored his fair share of flaws, and truthfully, he was known to yield some of the most bizarre experiences the captain had ever dealt with. 

Which is why, when Bokuto stormed into the living room of the group’s dorm unannounced, arms crossed over his bare chest in a no-nonsense stance of fury, Meian knew they were in for quite the spectacle. He was certain because Bokuto was standing in the doorway, family jewels on full display, without the slightest notion that this would hinder whichever cause he was about to passionately dispute. 

“Alright, guys, this doesn't have to be a big deal.” Bokuto broadcasted, in what he believed to be his least threatening delivery.

“Whoever ate my last blueberry muffin, come forward and all will be forgiven.” 

With the elephant in the room out of the way — well...at the very least, what _he_ believed to be the elephant — he stood there, letting his eyes flicker from one teammate to another, in hopes of identifying the tiny remnant of guilt that would expose the culprit.

 _Crickets._

The gears in Meian’s head had begun to frantically turn, but he couldn’t quite string together a coherent sentence. Frankly, he was speechless. Bokuto appeared to be bone dry, hair still fully gelled into his signature spike. At least if there were a morsel of indication that he’d just hopped out of the shower, or planned to hop in it, there’d be a logical explanation for his… well… 

It was certainly a sight to behold. Shocking, really. And _yes_ , Meian _had_ correctly predicted they’d all be in for a show, but nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , could have prepared him for this.

“Smart! You knew I would never forgive you!” Bokuto shouted, flailing a declarative, pointed finger at the group with excessive fervor. 

“Bokuto, please listen very carefully to what I’m about to say.” It was taking everything within Sakusa to keep his composure. 

Meian was clearly a man overboard, and with no life jacket to boot. He was drowning and, much to Sakusa’s displeasure, he knew he’d have to lend a hand on this one. His other thoroughly entertained teammates sure as hell weren’t going to do it.

_No, they sure weren’t._

Atsumu and Inunaki were gripping onto each other, convulsing and quaking with laughter. Their free hands desperately clamped over their mouths as their eyes squeezed shut, forcing tears to pop out of the corners. It was a most pathetic effort to conceal the fact that they were clearly t-minus three seconds away from combusting into an uncontrollable fit of hyena shrieks. 

The image served as yet another reminder to Sakusa that, sans Meian, every fucking member of this team was a goddamned cretin. 

After releasing a shaky exhale, he gathered his strength, rubbed his temples raw, and managed to recite his request in a relatively calm tone — despite his rapidly declining patience.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

If Atsumu and Inunaki were sitting there having the time of their lives, Sakusa exemplified the ultimate antithesis. 

He was aching to end it all right there, right then at that very moment. Between the buffoonery of his all too easily amused teammates and the sheer absurdity of Bokuto — an individual who was one hundred percent ready to engage in a food-related stand-off with his junk swinging about — Sakusa couldn’t fathom the idea of continuing on like this any longer. 

What’s worse, was the fact that he knew exactly who the muffin muncher was. 

_Indeed_ , Bokuto had demolished his own muffin — more specifically, an entire variety six-pack from the local grocer.

During a late-night sleepwalking venture to the communal kitchen, he’d devoured the confections in a span of three minutes or less. Those, along with two sizeable cartons of whole milk to help wash them down. Sakusa had witnessed the whole grotesque scene during his midnight bathroom run. It was like watching bigfoot gorge himself at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Quite filthy if he were being honest. 

Adriah opened the door of the team’s apartment only to be greeted by Bokuto’s bare beef cheeks. In his befuddlement, he wasn’t sure whether to safely make his escape while he still had the chance, or stay for the conclusion of the peculiar incident he’d just stumbled upon.

He’d only achieved two small, hesitant steps backward before Atsumu ostentatiously shouted his name from across the room. 

“Adriah-san! Where d’ya think yer goin’ there buddy?” Adriah flinched, all eyes now honing in on his presence.

“Ya just won yerself a front-row ticket to the finale of a major motion picture starrin’ our very own Bokkun!” Atsumu chirped, thoroughly pleased to have roped another teammate into the chaos.

 _Well. That was that._ Adriah surmised that finding out why Bokuto was standing buck ass naked in the middle of their shared living space, looking as resolved as ever, wouldn’t be too bad of a recreational activity for a rainy Friday evening. 

“Huh? Underwear? Why?” Bokuto asked bewilderedly in response to Sakusa’s demand, entirely ignoring the peanut gallery’s discourse. 

_W-Why?..!?!_ _Had he really just asked that?_ Sakusa was utterly dumbfounded — stupefied. This was not an attempt by Bokuto to be sassy or playful. He was legitimately perplexed by the plea, and his genuinely puzzled expression proved it.

“Wait uh…you gonna tell us why you’re naked or?” Adriah blurted out, picking up on the fact that Sakusa was now too far gone to recover.

“I like to spend time in my most primitive and fundamental state. You can see your flaws best when you’re at your most vulnerable.” Bokuto responded earnestly, as if this were a precious and thought-provoking gem of knowledge one of the great philosophers of the world would pass on to his pupil. 

Aghast by the outlandish response, Adriah became the third member to join the fallen. He took his rightful place on the couch next to a woebegone Sakusa.

“That’s deep, Bokkun. I really respect that.” Atsumu jeered, though the mocking tone was completely lost on his victim.

“Find any flaws yet?” Inunaki probed.

“Enough.” Sakusa firmly interrupted, undoubtedly at his wit’s end. The disturbance needed to be stopped at once. It had carried on far too long, and he yearned for freedom from the shackles of their lunacy. 

“Bokuto, there are two empty milk cartons in the garbage that were distinctly disposed of at the same time as the muffin container. You’re the only dunce in this house that drinks whole milk. If that’s not enough verification, I had the distressing experience of watching you polish them off in your sleep last night. No amount of therapy will ever heal me. Now go put some fucking pants on you doofus.” 

Sakusa’s veins were just about ready to erupt by the time he finished his tirade. He didn’t bother waiting for a response but instead bolted for the medicine cabinet. The sooner he embarked on a drug-induced sleep, the sooner he could temporarily escape this hell.

Bokuto, ever oblivious to Sakusa’s foul moods, dramatically threw his hands up in a moment of realization. 

“So _that’s_ why I was so constipated this morning!” He exclaimed with a hearty laugh, completely disregarding the muffins. 

Meian heaved a sigh, a combination of relief and defeat. “So, what do you think Bokuto-kun. How about putting on some underwear?”

“Oh yeah…! Anyone gotta pair I can borrow? I haven’t done my laundry in over two weeks.”

Adriah’s jaw flew open as he sputtered, “B-But what about being primitive and finding your flaws?”

“Huh? Oh that! … I was just kidding!” Bokuto guffawed, giving Adriah a sturdy clap on the back.

In the eyes of captain Meian, Bokuto was a man of distinct charm.

He couldn’t always understand what went on in the mind of such an eccentric individual, but he knew that so long as Bokuto was around, there were many, many more one-of-a-kind memories to be made. To Meian, Bokuto was always best when he was unabashedly himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, don't ask.
> 
> **Edit** Thank you all so much for the kudos and positive comments! It really means a lot to me!!


End file.
